The present invention relates to stabilizing an incoming picture signal in a facsimile device.
In conventional facsimile devices, a picture signal is transferred after the execution of a predetermined procedure of transfer control between a called subscriber and a calling subscriber. In the procedure of transfer control, there is a device in which a CFR (Confirmation to Receive) signal is transferred to the calling subscriber after receiving a training signal in the called subscriber, then, a picture signal is received in response to the CFR signal.
When a circuit echo occurs in a loop between transferring and receiving in an international telecommunication via satellite, it becomes difficult to detect a time period with no signal and a starting point for receiving a response signal. As a result, for example, it is sometimes difficult to receive data of a manuscript in a device of a group 3 (G3) even when it is possible to receive the training signal in the procedure of transfer control.